WWIII
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: That's when I heard a very familiar voice calling out my name. "DOCTOR!" I knew who it was and I hoped with my hearts that it wasn't her. The story is better than the summary, please read. Thank you 3


_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

I was running towards the trenches in WWIII. It was the year 2012 and war had begun by an alien invasion. So surprising (*Cough* *Cough*). Anyway, Martha and I were running to get help and check out the space ship or what humans call it an UFO.

"What are we going to do?" Martha asked. I really like Martha, she was smart and yet powerful with her words. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she wore combat boots and a black shirt and tight jeans to fit this lovely occasion. "Doctor? Are you alive?"

"Huh, yeah I'm just thinking." I said. I scratched my head as a chill went down my spine; someone was here, I thought, someone who was very close to me . . . Donna? Not Martha unless it's a clone of Martha.

That's when I heard a very familiar voice calling out my name. "DOCTOR!" I knew who it was and I hoped with my hearts that it wasn't her. But then I saw her blonde hair, running across the battle field. I wanted to run over to her but I knew that if she saw me, she'll want to come with me and Martha. "DOCTOR!" She yelled again. She wore short shorts that looked really good on her and a white singlet; she had a gun behind her back and I think I saw two handles of daggers in her pockets. She also had a band around one of her legs where kept a shot gun in. I personally thought that it was a stupid idea because everyone could see it but really sexy.

"Doctor, she's calling for you." Martha said with disbelief. "But she's not running towards you. From what I know, she doesn't know that you're here."

I looked over to see where she was running to and saw –

"How did I not see that space ship?!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air. Martha and I ran over to the space ship behind Rose. All three of us jumped onto the space ship just as it went off. We followed Rose around the ship probably trying to find the one hearted time lord. She always had her gun near her, her hand always ready to shoot an alien.

We turned a corner and waited. Rose picked up her gun and took deep breaths. She turned the corner and pointed her gun. "Wait!" Another girl screamed.

"Jenny!" Rose gave Jenny –my daughter who I thought was dead– a long hug in the middle of the hallway. "Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked.

Jenny looked confused. She saw me shaking my head but still told Rose that I was behind her. Rose turned around and pointed her gun at Martha and me. She looked so scary with the gun yet so terrified.

"What's your name?" Rose demanded.

"Um . . . The Doctor." I replied with my hands in the air.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to have a lot of wisdom."

"How. Old. Are. You?"

"Over nine hundred years old."

Rose put her gun back in her pocket strap around her thigh, turned and ran down the hallway. Jenny, Martha and I followed Rose down several hallways until she found this door. Jenny and Rose pointed their guns to the door and shot off the handle.

"A sonic gun?" I asked in disbelief. Where did they get a sonic gun? I thought that Rose would finally settle down and have a normal life as well; boy was I wrong.

"Yeah," Jenny said with a proud smiled. She held the up and showed the power to me. "Captain Jack gave it to us as a Christmas present. Nice man, I really like him."

Rose opened the door and looked around to see if the room was clear.

"Doctor!" She dropped her gun and ran over to the Doctor, the one hearted Doctor. He looked like a mess, his hair was messy, he had cuts and bruised all over his body, his shirt was gone and his pants were ripped and to top it all off, his hands were tied up to two poles so he was left hanging by the weight of his arms.

"Rose!" The one hearted Doctor said as Rose ran up to him. She went to untie his hands but he stopped him. "Give me a kiss first." The one hearted smirked which made Rose let out a little giggle. Rose cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. Oh, how I wanted to be that tied up man right now, lucky bastard.

"Wow, he's fit." Martha admitted out loud. I wanted to tell her to shut up but Rose glared at her saying that that doctor was hers and nobody else's.

"You have him, I have mine." Rose glared. She turned back to her Doctor and untied him with her dagger. She kissed him again but this time just a little peck.

"Let's get out of here." I said. "Are there any other aliens on here?"

"No," Rose's Doctor said holding Rose. "This space ship is set to blow up in about one minute or so. I suggest we start moving."

We all started running for our lives. Jenny had found a window large enough for us to jump through one at a time. She shot the window with her gun and looked at the distance below us. "We're not that far down, if we jump we can land in the water."

Before any warning, Jenny jumped down and dived into the water. Once she came up from the surface, she gestured for the rest of us to jump down. Rose went to jump when the one hearted Doctor grabbed her waist and pulled her back. Instead, Martha jumped into the water.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked the other Doctor. "We need to get out of here!"

"I love you, Rose Tyler." He said. He looked her in the eye with a serious look on his face. "Rose Tyler, I love you to bits."

"I love you too, Doctor." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and dived into the water. The one hearted Doctor turned and glared at me.

"She's mine." He said and jumped into the water.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven . . ." A timer went off and at five; I jumped and dived into the water. I just touched the water as the space ship blew up behind me. If I hadn't jumped at that time, I would've died and never see anyone ever again.

"Doctor!" I heard Martha yelling. She swam over to me and helped me above the water. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Hey, we're not that far off the coast!" I yelled looking at the beach. Jenny, Rose and the one hearted started swimming to the beach with us following them. We collapsed on the sand and ended up sleeping at the beach.

The next morning, I woke up on a real bed. I sat up and cracked my bones, stretching in the process as well. I brushed my teeth and went into the kitchen to see Martha and Rose in their bikinis. "Morning, Doctor." Martha said. She gave me a cup of coffee and went back to cooking with Rose. "How was your sleep?"

"It was the best I've gotten in ages, thanks." I replied. I drank my coffee and watched Rose. I'm still in love with her, but I know that she'll be better off with my clone instead of me. She wore short denim shorts and flip flops. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore rings on her fingers.

"Rose!" The one hearted Doctor called out. He ran to the kitchen and gave Rose a small brown bag. Rose gave him a small peck on the lips and headed out of the room. "Shall we go to the pool?" The one hearted Doctor asked. I followed Martha and the one hearted Doctor to the swimming pool. The one hearted Doctor jumped in with a dive and Martha followed. I took off my shirt and looked at my body_. Man_, I thought, _I need to work out_.

"Where's Jenny?" I asked walking into the water from the shallow end. The water wasn't too cold or too heated; it was like a twenty three degree day. I swam over to Martha and splashed her with the water. All three of us had a water fight until we heard Rose calling my name.

She ran out and jumped into the pool with something in her hand. The one hearted Doctor swam over to her and pulled her to the surface.

"What is it?" The one hearted Doctor asked. Rose was smiling her big bright smile. She looked so beautiful with that smile, but then again, she always looks beautiful.

"I'm pregnant!" She yelled throwing her hands up showing the pregnancy test. They both laughed and the Doctor held her by her waist, hugging her like she was his life line. They stayed like that for a long time before they realised that Martha and I were still here. "I can't believe it, I'm actually pregnant."

"How long have you been trying?" Martha asked hugging Rose.

"One night." The one hearted Doctor replied. Martha and I stared at him with disbelief. One night? Seriously? Just one night? "Last night we couldn't sleep so we decided to I brought up the subject of children, then one thing led to another and you should know the rest."

Rose swam to me and hugged me. I held on to her like she wasn't my clone's but my Rose Tyler. I put my head in the curve of her neck and whispered "I love you." Luckily, Rose didn't hear.

Rose pushed me away and kissed my clone. I turned to Martha who was smiling at the happy couple. I shook my head and swam out of the pool. I took a deep breath and stood proud.

"Right, Martha and I should head off, we're going travelling!" I said. I dried myself and buttoned up my shirt. Martha did the same. "We must be off, planets to see, worlds to save. Goodbye, Rose, goodbye, Doctor!" I said. I left before they could reply. I could hear Martha yelling my name, running after me but I didn't want her to see me tearing up. I wish I said that I loved Rose when I could have.

I, the Doctor, love the Rose Tyler. And my biggest regret is not telling her.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


End file.
